


The Hard Truth

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Hard Truth

**Title:** The Hard Truth  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Truth  
 **Author's Notes:** No warnings.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Hard Truth

~

“Harry, tell us the truth.” Hermione looked earnest. “We’ve seen you with Malfoy.”

Harry sighed.

“We won't judge,” Hermione continued. “Promise.”

Ron jumped in. “Well...depends.”

“Ron!”

Harry grinned. “How much d’you want to know?”

Ron groaned, Hermione sighed. “No gory details, just tell us if it's serious. Is Malfoy the one?”

“If you mean is he the one who makes my heart race, who makes my palms sweat, then yeah. He's the one.”

After Hermione had hugged Harry and he'd left, no doubt to seek out Malfoy, she turned towards Ron. “Ron?”

“Why couldn't he have lied?” Ron wailed.

~


End file.
